lerodan_star_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Federation of Sojian Republics (Sovaji)
Island Nation Sovaji is one of many small island nations that make up the Federation of Sojian Republics or Sojian Federation for short. There are 9 Sojian Republics in the Federation. It was formed in 18E, 183. It is inhabited by a Canine/Feline-Like race know as the Feirue or Sojians. Demonym The proper name for peoples from the islands is "Sojian". Solfasist Membership Sovaji and the other 8 Sojian Republics- indeed, the entire Federation -are a part of the Solfasist Pact. History Our history begins with the first Sojian civilization; Soji in the 6th Age or 6,000 LC. The Sojian Antiquity can be split into two parts; Early and late. The early era was the rise of Soji Civilization and the late deals with the fall of Soji. Namikuji era was the era in which all of Sojia was in a common state of feudalism. The first feudal state formed. This was the Hōken Classical Era. The lands of Sojia was ruled by many feudal lords. The Yokazuma Clan united with the Sato clan sometime in this era, also the construction of the Tōbukasai Palace was completed. The Sojian people where well know for there trade, art, and culture. The Atarashī Era began with the unification of the feudal states by Emperor Daichi Yoshigiro. At the time the capital was called Shihon. The Setsuritsu Era began When the the Vahr visited the port-city of Kyuryu. They attempted to invade some time afterwords. Sovaji fought against Vanhania in the in the 1st Gravolic war. Some time during this the Sojian Empire formed which started the Teikoku Era then slowly transitioned into a democratic constitutional monarchy lasted until a coup against the government took place turning Sojia, then followed by the quick election of Kenji Shimiyo as President. Emperor Daichi the moved to Northern Sojia with his wife and two children. The Kyōwakoku Era Started and the 1st Sojian Unified Republic was born. The economy boomed as the country produces loads of electronics and other markets opening. Thought the most of the early parts of the era. Akira Yuuki was elected this sparked an Economic boom as the in vehicle industry, video game tech, and computer software and hardware became very successful overseas as the fact that the top video game producer since then has been Sovaji. President Kai was elected and then President Tamamo Ryuku. Sometime later Hū Young took over the country in a violent Coup against the government. President Tamamo was driven out when the nationalist forces of Young's army had taken over, she had went into hiding in the Shim Islands. This lead to rights being taken away from citizens and killings of "demons" groups of people who Young saw as a threat to his regime and its way of life. There was much internal stiff during the period leading up to the war. It wasn't just "the evil Sojian regime", it was much more complicated. Like a shaken bottle of seltzer it finally exploded and this marked the start of the Global Young wars. It started in 18E, 004. Young and his followers started Many global and semi-global wars. The Sojia Red Army forces occupied the capital and the following day surrendered, then followed by 75 years of brutal imperialistic occupation under a Vahric puppet occupation government. and this leads to Sojia Today. Much of the country is still in ruins, but the areas not in ruin are booming and working to bring there motherland back to her former glory. Today, Relations with Vanhania are still bitter and filled with distrust on both sides. For both of the crimes the committed in the wars, but we still wish for peace with them. The Social Federative Republic of Sovaji and the F.R.S or Federation of Sojian Republics were founded after the end of the Young wars, but not officially until after occupation. Timeline 6E- The Earliest Major Sojian Civilization Forms. 7E, 099- The Antiquity ends, via the fall of Soji. 7E- The Sojian Feudal Age begins. 11E, 250- The Atarashī Era begins with the unification of the feudal states by Emperor Daichi Yoshigiro I. The Sojian Feudal Age ends. 13E- Sovajian Empire is beginning to start expanding across the Sojian Isles. 15E, 322- The first peaceful meeting with the Vahr is made. 15E-16E- Sojian Empire Expands Influence Late 17E- The Teikoku Era begins, Officially starting off the Sojian Modern era, with the Mechanized Industrialization of the country. 17E, 782- 1st Gravol Wars Begin. 17E, 817- 1st Gravol Wars End. 17E, 847- 2nd Gravolic War Occurs. 17E, 912- The Sojian Empire is Dissolved & Imperial Family abolished in favor of a peaceful Democratic system. The 2nd Gravol war ends. 17E, 934- The Country's Electronic Economy Booms and prosperity all around. 17E, 954- Hū Young is born. 17E, 979- The Young Coup occurs, and a Totalitarian Nationalist Republic is formed. The president leaves Sovaji, and goes into hiding, forming the foundation for a future Counter Revolution. 18E, 004- The Young Wars start and end, Sojia is occupied by Vanhania and its allies. 18E, 030- Our Current ally, Khalite gets involved in attempts to peacefully liberate Sojia from Vahric Occupation. 18E, 056- Prof. Fuhan Takashi in Sojia secretly builds first prototype Mobile Suit. 18E, 079- Sojian Islands achieve independence from Vanhanian occupation, Sojia and Khalite rejoice, Provisional Sojian Government is formed. 18E, 080- Khalite begins humanitarian aid missions to Sojia. 18E, 81- Hū Young dies. 18E, 089- Sojians begin the construction of Helios, an O'Neill Cylinder-type colony in orbit around Lerodas. 18E, 099- Sojian "Space Bridge" mass driver is completed. 18E, 104- Sojia completes Stonehenge Turret Network after being delayed in Late 17th Era. 18E, 183- Sojian Republics enact political reform to create Sojian Federation. 18E, 236- Current Year.